


Queen of Ice, Spark of Fire

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day stretched out---seemingly unendingly---as Jazz trudged through the blanket of snow covering the Helix plains. He had lost the trail twice, but through some miracle of Primus he had found it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Ice, Spark of Fire

The day stretched out---seemingly unendingly---as Jazz trudged through the blanket of snow covering the Helix plains. He had lost the trail twice, but through some miracle of Primus he had found it again.

 

Any other time he would have been able to track Prowl through the bond they shared, but it was closed now, a dead thing that was as cold as the hoar frost creeping across Jazz’s windshield. He was long past caring, and simply trudged on past the pain.

 

He did not know the name of the femme that had taken Prowl away. He had watched powerless as she had plunged a great spear of ice into his beloved’s spark and then there was nothing but cold emptiness.

 

He had even tried to stop him, but Prowl had looked at him with those white, emotionless optics and brushed him away like he was nothing.  

 

It had hurt.  

 

But Jazz had realized it was not the Prowl he knew and loved. His spark pulsed forlornly under his chest plates, and there was no warm reply.

 

He didn’t expect one.  

 

He squinted, noticing a large crystal formation gleaming in the dim light. It was not like anything he had ever seen before, rising as high as one of the towers of Vos. There were not fliers winging about, only cold crisp air, and the steam that rolled about Jazz with every ex-vent.

 

He had not realized how quiet things were. The silence was telling. Not a cybercat or turbofox had crossed paths with Jazz his entire journey across the plain. Not a hydro-weasel, or even the smallest of petrorabbits.

 

The very stillness made Jazz’s armour clamp down tightly against his protoform, but he trudged on anyway. The trail was fresh.

 

The tower grew closer, looming over him. What he had at first mistaken for a large crystal formation was nothing of the sort, but a tower made of ice.

 

He was not alone. A fine mist of ice and snowflakes rose up, and took shape of cybertronians. Sightless bots that lumbered about. Their touch was cold, but melted away when they tried to grab Jazz. His spark flared hot with anger as he neared the entrance, leaving a trail of wet puddles in his wake.  

 

How dare they keep him away from Prowl. How dare they take away his bond mate. He moved inside the tower of ice, impatient. He felt a dull throb in his spark. Prowl was here, and when he found him he was left floundering.

 

Prowl sat in the midst of a frozen lake, a throne of ice rising up behind where he sat and stared dully. His normally golden optics glowed white, and he stared off into the distance, past Jazz blindly. He looked down intently staring at a datapad he was holding.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Prowl said, emotionless.

 

“You are my bondmate, where else would I be?” Jazz moved close. His armour felt hot. Burning as he pressed against Prowl. He leaned forward, kissing Prowls forehead, his lips until the ice melted away. He looked up at Jazz in confusion as if he was unsure why he was there or what had happened.

 

He did not protest when Jazz pushed him down on the cold surface and touched their sparks together, melting away the spear of ice. Prowl clung to him, crying out. Overload rocked through them both, leaving Jazz dazed and Prowl offline.

 

Jazz came to his senses first and Prowl was unsteadily rising to his peds as the Ice Queen stormed into the room. She glared at Jazz, “How dare you touch what is mine.”  

 

Frost billowed around her, but Jazz did not back down. He lunged at the queen, the heat of his armour cutting swathes through hers until the was nothing but a steaming puddle before him.

 

Jazz backed away slowly, shock written over his faceplates.

 

Prowl took his hand, pulling him away from the frozen lake and the tower of ice. They had a long journey ahead of them and Jazz was more than ready to be home.

 

 _the end_.


End file.
